


Random Tekken Drabbles: Rounds 1 & 2 -- FIGHT!

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crack, Drabble Collection, Humour, Kinks, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Motorcycle Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written in chat.  Ranges from cracky humour to sexy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thigh Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken, Hwoarang, or Jin. I am making no profit from these drabbles.
> 
> I wrote these up in chat while talking to the very lovely Kat.  She inspires me to make such things.  Thank you, girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin squeezes his thighs tighter and tighter, driving Hwoarang crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is specifically for Kat. I love how she loves thighs, and I saw this in a porno once (heh heh, always a good sign), so... yeah. Thigh fucking.
> 
> I saw this in a porno once... and it's surprising how many of my fanfics start that way...

He was exhausted.  His muscles trembling from the strain of Hwoarang fucking him so hard.  The redhead behind him withdrew from his tightening entrance and began trailing his engorged flesh along his buttocks, down lower to rub between his thighs and poke upwards to tease his balls.  If it wasn't for the wall that he’d been pressed against, Jin knew that he'd have fallen to the ground long before.  Heihachi would have backhanded him for this weakness, but nobody made him feel this way like Hwoarang did.  With the other fighter it wasn't weakness, or submission, it was exhausted and spent thanks for fucking him so thoroughly.  The least he could do was squeeze his knees together, trapping the Korean's arousal in between his inner thighs. 

Hwoarang grunted behind him and fell forward against his back, the brunette’s muscles clamping down and making it nearly impossible for him to pull back.  That soft, heated need was trapped and it was with a choked out cry that he thrust his hips forward, gliding his dick between Jin's tightly locked thighs, and it was even more torturous when he tried pulling back again.

"O-oh... oh god, Jin..." he thrust with fevered passion, the intensity of it all.  Jin's thighs were dry and pulled along his length as he moved, the friction increasing as his arousal lost its previous lubrication.

Jin trembled against him, squeezing his legs together and grinding his knees against one another.  Hwoarang couldn't move, but Jin was doing enough, just enough to push him over the edge.  His hands left the brunette's hips and reached around and up to clutch at Jin's chest, his shoulders - anything to give him purchase as Jin took control and stroked him between his tight, soft, muscled thighs.  "F-fuck... Jin... I'm gonna..." he tried warning, though he knew that the other fighter wouldn't stop.  Wouldn't stop in a million years, because Hwoarang wouldn't have stopped in his position.  He just ground harder, thrusting his own hips back and forward to tug on the redhead's trapped erection.  That did it and Hwoarang was seeing stars.  It started off slowly, the waves of his release starting as a tremor deep in his abdomen and he tossed his head back as it rushed up on him, powerful as a tsunami and it overtook him and all he could see was white and feel those beautifully crafted thighs milking him for all he was worth.  Shudders, waves, spasms all up his spine and he slumped against Jin's body, his erection still trapped and Jin chuckled.

"Fuck you, Kazama...." he tried pulling back, but Jin wouldn't budge, the simple act rubbed his already raw nerves the  wrong way and the Korean convulsed with a moan before stopping.

"I know," Jin drawled, looking over his shoulder at his lover with a tired grin.  "I guess you'll fuck any part of me you can."

Hwoarang bowed his head and Jin parted his thighs.


	2. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwoarang takes Jin out on his motorcycle. The constant thrum of the powerful engine between Jin's legs stir his need, and Hwoarang won't stop the bike until Jin gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off my need to see some grinding and coming in the pants. I've always wondered if people get turned on by the vibrations from a motorcycle. I mean, basically you're wrapping your legs around a giant vibrator with wheels. In the end, though, grinding is just such a primal and instinctual thing and so very erotic to me. The body is doing that it wants, regardless of what the mind says. (newtypeshadow and I had a big discussion on this. I'd like to continue with the grinding thing. Does anybody else like it? Think it's hot? Yes? No? Maybe so?)

It was the vibrations. Just the vibrations. Jin kept saying that to himself, but as he clung to Hwoarang's back, the bike racing through the streets of Tokyo, he couldn't help but shudder at the sudden arousal he felt spreading through him. Spreading through to his erection that was pressed tightly against his thigh. He knew he should have worn underwear that day, but he'd used his only clean pair and hadn't thought to bring any more to Hwoarang's apartment. He hadn't expected to spend the night.

It had to be the vibrations that did it and he found his hips instinctively pressing forward to get just a little more pressure. Forward against Hwoarang's body. Oh god, this was not happening, but he couldn't stop grinding against the other man. That muscled ass that was so pert and raised, ready for him to lean up against, angling his hips up to thrust against the Korean's leather-clad rump. His own riding leathers were soft, accommodating, like a well-oiled hand pressing flat against him, making him choke on the air that rushed past his head and he held on tighter. Bowed his head down and prayed that Hwoarang didn't notice.

It took concentration to drive, right? He wouldn’t notice.

That pert ass pressed back into him and he just wanted to die inside. He kept his head bowed, even as he saw Hwoarang look over his shoulder from the corner of his eye. He thought he heard something yelled back to him with that deliciously accented voice, but he couldn't make out a word. The tone was light and the Korean finally reached back to place an encouraging hand on his thigh. The angle was hard for him to do anything other than pull Jin in closer, but the Japanese fighter groaned at the invitation. Oh god, Hwoarang would never let him live this down, but his head was spinning with the vibrations and the speed they were traveling at. Was it even safe? Hwoarang ducked in and around traffic, speeding out onto the highway where they could ride for hours and Jin tilted his head up, seeing the burning amber look in the rearview mirror and understood that Hwoarang wouldn't stop the bike until Jin gave in to his urges. His desires. His body's need to just press forward and grind until he came quietly in his pants, staining the leather with his release.

"Oh fuck," he swore, knowing the expletive would be swallowed by the wind, and it was the most appropriate thing he could think as he pressed forward, swiveling his hips in an experimental grind forward. Oh fuck, the sensations were muted soft, but the pressure was real. The contrast was enough to let him know it would take very little until he found his completion.

His feet found purchase on the secondary footrests and he hooked his feet under the protrusions, dragging his pelvis back before he angled it down and dragged it forward, sweeping his aching arousal along the length of his range. It wasn't subtle, but nobody was looking. Nobody could see through his helmet how his cheeks were burning. His brows furrowed in strained concentration, his lips murmuring nothing in particular aside from his standard. "Oh... fu... fua... fuc... oh... oh... god... m-my... my... ugnh..."

His teeth ground down as his lips curled upwards, his thrusts becoming more shallow, harshly grinding his arousal against Hwoarang's backside. The vibrations traveled up through the bike, through his thighs, right up to his balls and into the core of his need. He was dry-humping Hwoarang's backside while traveling well-over 100 kilometres an hour and he swore he couldn't breathe. The wind was taking his breath away. Making him hyperventilate as he choked out a strangled sob, his body going rigid. His ass tightened as his pelvis shot forward one last time and his balls twitched, erection pulsing in his pants, coating his thigh with evidence of his release. He rode out his orgasm for longer than he'd expected - the vibrations still traveling through the bike and up into his body. He tried to relax , though he couldn't for all the twinges that wracked his body and it wasn't until much later after the fact that he slumped against Hwoarang's back, his arms going slack and his head lolled against his shoulder in sated contentment.

Hwoarang felt Jin's arms loosen around him and he smiled widely, taking the next exit off the highway with the full intent of finding a hotel room. Their plans of going out to dinner flew out the fucking window. He'd always managed to ignore the bike's vibrations, though this time he was left painfully, achingly, cruelly aroused and he wouldn't let Jin be the only one of them to enjoy themselves.

They could get something delivered after he'd finished fucking Jin's pretty ass into the mattress.


	3. To Roast a Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwoarang _really_ wants Devil Jin to roast his marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... born from a cracked conversation that made me create this cracked dialogue between Hwoarang and Devil Jin.

Hwoarang raised his eyebrows as he lifted the stick in front of Jin's face. The other man's usually dark and pristine features had contorted and twisted as Devil had come out and the beast now growled at him as the marshmallow was held in front of his nose. "Please?" the redhead asked, as sweet as pie which only enraged Devil further.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" the creature bit out through fanged teeth.

"Well, I'm really hungry..." Hwoarang trailed off, spinning the stick between his fingers. "I'll... ~share~" he said in an enticing tone of voice, inching closer and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Humpf!" Devil folded his arms across his chest. "Just because Jin would give in doesn't mean that I will. I've got standards, and besides, these things have two settings: off and KILL!”

“Please? I’ll let you top,” Hwoarang offered, really wondering if his hunger was worth being ravaged by the Devil that had possessed his lover and rival.

“What makes you think that I need your permission?” Devil barked, his eyes glowing as he charged up his attack. Hwoarang grinned mischievously as the beams of light shot from Devil’s eyes and concentrated on the white puff of sugar on the end of his stick. It immediately caught fire and Hwoarang laughed as Devil ceased the attack and swore under his breath. “Happy now?” he bit out, taking a few long strides to close the distance between them. “Enjoy your marshmallow, human,” he said, drawing close to Hwoarang and leaning in to get in his face. “It’ll be the last thing you enjoy for a while.”

Hwoarang shivered, though he grinned and blew out the flaming ball on his stick and popped the charred, black puff in his mouth. “Don’t be so sure of that, Kazama,” he muttered around the crunchy sweet. Devil Jin wrapped his clawed arms around the Korean fighter and brought his teeth down to sink into Hwoarang’s shoulder. “Better than a marshmallow…” he grinned.


	4. When OOCs Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete OOC insanity! Jin is the abusive spouse and Hwoarang cries into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was born from many late-night conversations about how many fandoms are plagued with ooc behaviour (the kind that creates abusive relationships just for the makeup sex afterwards). This popped into my head and it was born. This is not meant to be serious (fucking-DUH) and... yeah, it made me giggle, so I'm posting in hope that it will make someone else giggle too.

"Fuck me!" Hwoarang whimpered, pressing his face into the pillow as he raised his ass into the air. He reached behind him and spread the globes of his ass apart, revealing the virginal swirl that was glistening with self-lubricating arousal. "I want you to take my virginity..." he whispered, praying that his lover had heard him and cared.

Jin was still on the other side of the room drinking beers and watching the fight on TV. "Hit him! Fuck, hit him, damnit!" he swore, slamming the bottle down on the side table and standing. "The fuck you want, you pussy?" he stomped over to the bed where Hwoarang was, removing his prick as he did. It was only semi-hard when he plunged it into the tight confines of Hwoarang's asshole, causing the Korean to cry out quietly.

Jin groaned, his prick stiffening inside his bitch and he began to thrust. "Fuck yeah, you'll do while the commercial is on," he muttered and spanked Hwoarang's ass a couple times for emphasis.

Hwoarang cried into the pillow, biting into the down-filled material as he was repeatedly violated by his soul mate. "I... I love you!" he screamed as his asshole was torn asunder. His hard prick was leaking precum all over the comforter - an act that would result in him being beaten later - but for the time being he didn't care. He gripped at his prick, hoping that Jin would let him jerk off as he was violently fucked.

Jin didn't seem to notice as the minutes of the commercial break ticked down, and just as the last jingle for the latest beer finished sounding from the television speakers Jin's roar of release filled the small apartment. He withdrew from Hwoarang, leaving the Korean still hard, bleeding and wanting. "There, ya happy now, bitch?" Jin sneered as he wiped his prick in Hwoarang's hair, removing the blood and shit from his member before stuffing his softening prick into his pants and returning to the television.

Hwoarang proceeded to cry into the pillow, pulling on his arousal until his own, quiet release took him and he proceeded to wash his seed and blood from the comforter, lest Jin go Devil on his ass.

THE END!!!


End file.
